The Rain the Park and Other Things
by DemonLadySesshomaru
Summary: Tohma has to drive Sakano home from the poker game, but there's an accident. What happens when they seek shelter together and wait for help to arrive. Disclaimer:I do not own Gravitation, the characters or fandom and make no money from this story


THE RAIN THE PARK AND OTHER THINGS

The rain, the park and other things

As he put on his signature fur-cuffed gloves, Tohma said his farewells to K and Hiro, who were the last two remaining after the poker game broke up. Sakano yawned as he put up his hand to wave goodnight to the others. It really wasn't late, about ten in the evening, but after being wiped out by K, they were ready to go home. Tohma wanted to kick back and spend a peaceful night with Mika. Thoughts of sitting by the fire, brandy snifter in hand, cuddled next to his wife crossed his mind. It had been a while since the two had a romantic evening together, and he wanted to see if he could arrange one tonight. The only thing, well, really person, that was thwarting his plans was Sakano. He had to be taken home first, and that detour wouldn't get him home to Mika for at least an hour.

As they opened the door to leave, Tohma and Sakano were greeted by a flash of lightning across the cloud-filled sky. The rumble of thunder that immediately followed was so close, it literally shook the two men where they stood. Rain was pouring from the sky, like the waterfall at Lake Chuzenji. Tohma took out his electronic door key, pushed the button and when the lights on his Bentley flicked on, he knew the doors would be unlocked. The two men shared quick glances, and with simultaneous nods, ran for the car. The quickest way to the Bentley was through the rain-drenched grass. Four feet sloshed in newly formed puddles, making a dash to the car, Sakano reaching the passenger door, opening it and sliding in. His shoes were only mildly wet as he put his feet down on the expensive leather floor mats.

Tohma wasn't as fortunate. As he jumped off the curb to race to the driver's side of the car, he plopped his $900 Italian leather shoes into a deep puddle. Water ran into the sides of the shoes, soaking his fine wool socks and splashed onto his designer slacks, saturating them almost to the knee. He lamented over the state of his footwear."Great! These are going in the trash bin when I get home." Finally making it to the driver's door, he opened the door and slid into the driver's seat. His feet were uncomfortably wet, and felt like he had them in two small swimming pools. The rain-soaked slacks clung to the lower part of Tohma's legs, the wet wool feeling like little prickles against his tender skin. He reached down and scratched at the offending fabric, pulling it away from his flesh. He looked at his passenger, who had an impish smirk on his face. Sakano was getting amusement from his boss's predicament. As he glared at the timid producer, he scolded, "Don't you dare laugh at me!"

Sakano tried in vain to wipe the grin off his face, but that outburst from Tohma was too much and he burst out laughing. With arms wrapped around his chest, he tried to calm himself enough to apologize to his "Shacho". The more he tried to stop laughing, the harder he laughed. It was no use, he would have to get it out, and take his punishment from Tohma.

Tohma stared daggers at the hysterical man. One way or another, he would get even. For now, he just wanted to drive the fool home and then get to his Mika. He decided to ignore the idiot beside him and started the car, put it into gear, and drove off into the stormy night.

Eventually, the sounds died down in the car, and Sakano knew it would be best to remain quiet until he was safely delivered to his doorstep. That last part, though, was not going to be happening for a while. About five miles from Sakano's place, past the Chofu suburb of Tokyo, the rain was especially heavy. The storm picked up intensity in this thinly populated area and another crackle of lightning struck a tree a few yards up the road from the speeding car. The oversized Sakura trunk split in half, each part fell in a different direction from the other. One part tipped over onto the roadway in front of Tohma's car, blocking the entire roadway. Antilock brakes slowed the car, but not enough to prevent the black Bentley from colliding with the downed tree. On impact, dual front airbags deployed, thrusting huge white plastic air pillows into the passenger's faces. Both men were pushed deep into their seats; the force of the airbags hitting them momentarily knocking them unconscious.

Several minutes elapsed before either man regained consciousness. The airbags had since deflated and sagged from their former holding areas- Tohma's from the steering wheel, Sakano's from the dashboard. Sakano sported a bloody nose, his glasses cracked at the bridge. At least the lenses were intact. Tohma was developing two black eyes and had a huge reddened area on his forehead which resembled a friction burn.

"Seguchi-san, are you alright?" The look on Sakano's face was that of sheer panic. He noticed the bruised eyes. Tohma wasn't fully conscious yet, a low moan was his only reply to the question. A few more minutes passed, and he was able to remove his seat belt and shoulder strap. He reached over, undid Tohma's safety restraints and caught Tohma as he keeled over sideways. He straightened his boss up in his seat and held him there with one hand, the other hand searched for the well-placed cell phone that Tohma always carried in his breast pocket. Finding the cell phone, he pulled it out from the inside pocket of Tohma's coat and pressed the power button. Nothing happened. Several more panicked attempts to turn on the cell phone failed. Trying to figure out the problem, Sakano turned the device over in his hand and saw the cause. The case had a large crack running diagonally along the back cover and over the top of the phone. The force of the airbag impact must have been the cause.

Tohma finally came to, rubbing his chest, right about where the cell phone had been pushed into him. He groaned a little as his hand rubbed over a hidden bruise, the shape would later be exactly the same as the now broken cell phone. "Sakano-san, are you okay?" The man was barely conscious, but was still very much in control. Nothing could keep Tohma Seguchi down for long. He glanced over at the Blackberry sitting in the other's hand and reached for it.

Sakano handed it to his boss, his other hand still placed on Tohma's chest. "I'm sorry. It's broken. I already tried to turn it on to call for assistance."

Tohma took the defunct piece of electronics and saw the cracks in the case and tossed it aside. Moving a bit slowly, he sat more upright and gently pushed Sakano's restraining hand away. "I am fine, thank you. I need to get out and assess the damage to the car and determine if we can move this tree that's blocking the road."

"Please, sir, let me." Although it was against his better judgment, he'd rather it be him, since he seemed to be uninjured, more shaken than anything. His nosebleed had stopped, and although his frames were broken, they still remained on his face. He opened the door, stepped out in the driving rain and walked to the front of the car. There he saw the bumper of the Bentley pushed into the side of the fallen tree trunk. He stepped up on the bumper and jumped once. It was fully imbedded in the wood. Even if the tree alone could be moved, the car's attachment would prevent them from going anywhere with it. He walked back over to the passenger door and got in, giving the bad news to his boss.

Tohma was undaunted by the inconvenience. Although he treasured his Bentley, its sturdy construction had probably saved them from any real harm. A bumper was easily replaced. Being unfamiliar with this particular area of the suburbs, he asked the man who lived nearby for the closest place a phone could be found. The answer was not to his liking. It seemed they were in a more rural area, outside the regular suburbs. Sakano liked his privacy, and specially chose this place for its seclusion. The closest thing to a civilized area would be a half mile ahead, the local park. If there was no phone there, at least he knew it was patrolled with some regularity. Locals didn't like vagrants loitering in this area, so the police kept a close eye on potential transient campers. "I suggest we head towards the park, then, Sakano-san." The decision of the boss was never questioned, so like a dutiful employee, Sakano nodded in assent.

The two left the car and headed towards the park; stepping onto and over the downed tree, then proceeding down the dark roadway. Only occasional flashes of lightning lit the area. By the grace of the gods, the rain temporarily came to a halt as they continued on their journey.

It was only about a half mile before the men saw a flickering light pole near the park's entrance. The electrical storm must be playing havoc with the power in the area, as the light continued to flicker on and off. Right after passing to pole, and spying a small utility shack ahead, the light flickered out completely. Again, only lightning provided any illumination for the men.

The men worked their way to the front of the shack. The phone they found on the outside was a godsend. Tohma picked up the receiver, placed a few coins in the receptacle and dialed Mika. Once she answered, he explained the predicament he was in. She assured him she would contact the local authorities and call for a wrecker to locate the car. She placed him on hold, presumably to make those other calls.

Several minutes later, Mika was back on the phone talking to her husband. The wrecker service would find the car, in the morning, since it was so late. Besides there would probably be need for saws to cut the tree apart before the car could be moved. The local police were alerted to their location and were sending a car to get them and drive them to Sakano's home. Being music industry producers made them celebrities, and the locals were more than happy to accommodate the gentlemen. With all the storm damage it would be about an hour before anyone could get there, so they were asked to make themselves as comfortable as possible in the utility shack. Once an officer could be dispatched to the park, he would find them there. Tohma thanked his wife, said he loved her, and assured her he would be home as soon as possible. Then he hung up the phone.

He tried the handle to the utility shack door and found it unlocked, so he opened the door and the two men went in. For a utility shack, it was not bad. Everything was neat and clean and the lights worked. There were no dirty garden tools or anything to indicate it was a park facility. Actually, it was a small room with a table, three chairs, lots of tools (hammers, screwdrivers, and the like) and a small bed. In other words, it was a place for park employees to escape from their work and eat their lunch and possibly take a nap. The only thing really out of place was the bottle of sake that sat near the bed.

Sakano walked over, sat on the bed and picked up the bottle. Removing the cork, he found it almost full, and decided that since he was cold and wet, a little drink couldn't hurt. After taking his drink, he held out the bottle to Tohma. "Have some, it will take the chill off, Seguchi-san."

Tohma welcomed the chance to do anything to feel warmer, and dryer. He took off his drenched coat, gloves and hat, placing them on the table. He slipped off the water-logged shoes and socks, putting them on the floor. Then he walked over and grabbed the proffered bottle from Sakano. Taking a large gulp of the rice wine, he swallowed hard. It really was good, so he helped himself to another mouthful, then handed the bottle back to Sakano. He, too, took more of the flavorful wine. They continued to pass the bottle back and forth until it was finally all consumed, tossing the empty bottle in the wastebasket near the door.

The sake was a bit stronger than the two realized and after a few minutes, the alcohol in their systems was making them not only feel warm, but quite giddy. Actually, the two men were drunk, having consumed a bottle of potent sake on empty stomachs could do that. A drunken Sakano was also an uninhibited Sakano. He looked at Tohma with glazed eyes and a silly smile. "Se-gu-shi-san, have I ever tol' you how cute you are?"

Tohma wasn't feeling any pain either. He was all warm and fuzzy inside, the fact that his clothes were soaking wet didn't even faze him now. He looked at Sakano's smiling face. "You're drunk, you know that?" Then the question hit him. "You think I'm cute? (Hiccup) Oops, 'scuse me."

Sakano got up and stumbled a bit towards Tohma. He moved his face close to Tohma's, reeled back a bit, moved closer again and reeled back. "Yup, you're cute, alright." The he did the unspeakable, he leaned in and kissed Tohma square on the mouth, lopping his arms over his blond boss's shoulders.

Tohma's reaction was totally unexpected. He wrapped his arms around the taller brunet and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. After several seconds, he released his hold on Sakano and pushed back against the other's chest. "You don' kiss half bad, Sak'no-san. What' else don' you do half bad?"

Sakano just stood in a daze. He had admired, no loved, Tohma for quite some time and now he was being asked not only for a kiss but for more. He took Tohma's hand and pulled him towards the bed. "I'll show ya what' I can do." He sat down and his blurry eyes were staring at the belt buckle on those designed slacks. He reached over, undid the buckle, unbuttoned the pants and pulled the zipper down.

Tohma's slacks fell to his bare feet. The man was wearing no boxers or briefs, so the only thing that Sakano now saw was a half-erect penis inches from his face. He got a wicked grin on his face and stared at the partially flaccid object of his desire, then looked to Tohma's turquoise eyes bearing down on him. Tohma was feeling rather good, and decided that he would reward his loyal employee with his favor. Taking his ungloved hand, he placed it on Sakano's still-wet head and brought it close to his groin. "I asked you what else you could do."

Sakano took the not-so-subtle hint, and opened his mouth, taking in the growing appendage. He gently sucked on the mushroom-shaped cap and twirled his tongue over and around it. Tiny droplets of sweet dew formed at the small slit at the crown of the cap. These were lapped up and swallowed. "Hmm, you taste good."

Tohma was thoroughly enjoying the sensation, and as his cock was getting hard, his mind was actually clearing up. He remembered the man who laughed at his misery earlier, and had vowed to get his revenge. This was his chance to do just that, and have some fun at the same time. He pushed his lengthening shaft farther into the inviting mouth, almost gagging the poor Sakano. Feigning drunkenness, he slurred, "Come on, big boy, thuck."

Since this was what Sakano had dreamt about and wished for, for quite some time, he did as instructed. He opened wider and positioned his head so he could take in almost the entire length without choking. He sucked on the shaft, like a baby sucked on its pacifier, hard and with glee. He was living his fantasy, finally getting intimate with the man he admired more than any other.

The oral stimulation was great, but Tohma wanted his revenge too. He knew that Sakano had always looked at him with admiration, and suspected that it went far beyond just appreciating the businessman. He somehow knew that Sakano wanted him, and he was going to give him what he wanted. So, once he was really hard, and using a lot of self-control, he pulled his throbbing cock out of the warm wetness of the producer's mouth, its exit making a popping sound. Sakano whined a little at the loss, but what happened next really made him cry.

Tohma shoved the other man onto his back on the bed, reached down and undid Sakano's belt and pants, pulled the legs of the pants until they were below the knees. Next he grabbed the waistband of the silky boxers and yanked them down, also. The brunet, for his part, laid there and allowed all this with not a whimper or a protest. That soon changed when Tohma got an evil grin on his face, one that relayed the fact he was no longer drunk and in full control of all his faculties. He told his underling to "turn over and get on your hands and knees."

Although he didn't refuse, he did hesitate. He instinctively knew what Tohma was going to do, and had long wished for this moment, but not quite this way. Still, he wanted Tohma, and would take him anyway he could get him. Obeying the command, he climbed onto the small bed, insteps, knees and hands balancing him.

Tohma pushed Sakano's face into the bed's pillow, which caused his rear to rise, and his buttocks to separate just a bit. In that separation was what Tohma aimed for. He took his throbbing length in hand and guided it between the butt cheeks, along the crack they provided. As the tip of his cock went lower, it dipped slightly in one spot. That was where Tohma stopped his movement, temporarily. The puckered dimple that led into a place of tightness, warmth and pleasure was there, waiting to be opened, like Ali Baba's secret den of treasures. Quoting the fabled Arabian thief, he said, "Open sesame!" and pushed hard past the sphincter and deep into the anal cavern.

Sakano gasped out a muffled cry into the pillow, arched his back, grabbed onto the blanket on the bed and tightened his muscles. This made the intrusion more painful as he clamped his anal muscles firmly around the fleshy appendage that was shoved deep within him.

"Agh!" Nails on the music executives hands dug into the fleshy hips of his victim. Tohma was trapped in that anus, unable to move. He needed the other man to relax and told him so. "Breathe deeply and try to relax. It won't hurt if you relax your muscles."

Several deep inhalations were heard and expelled, and finally Tohma could feel the easement of the constriction around his erection. He relaxed his hands, extracting his nails from slightly bleeding flesh, and now just used hands for balance and leverage. When Sakano's back settled back to its original position, Tohma was able to move. He decided to move a little slower and push in and out a bit less forcefully, giving Sakano a chance to get used to having something this big and mobile inside him.

Grateful for the more delicate way his backside was being handled, Sakano was able to further relax and started to enjoy the feeling. He closed his eyes and imagined this the way he always dreamed it would be: Tohma taking him, thrusting in and out passionately, giving of himself in a way that he did to no other. Visions of hands caressing his skin, whispered words of adoration and heavenly amounts of pleasure are what Sakano had wanted.

The dream may or may not have included Tohma speeding up his movements and thrusting deeper into the captivated man, as he did now. Pleasure did come to him when Tohma's movements brushed against Sakano's prostate. The ensuing rush that coursed through his body sent heated waves of delight that fully awakened Sakano's own erection. Time and again, that hidden place was attacked, until Sakano was engulfed in flames of lust. He loved the feeling, the sensations his body was experiencing at the hands of the blond. All too soon, those sensations erupted, like a volcano, and Sakano experienced his first real orgasm. Pulsations from his throbbing shaft sent warm, wet stickiness all over the blanket beneath him. This is what he dreamt of, this is the experience he longed for. "Tohma! Oh Tohma!" He exclaimed over and over, until he was totally drained of all his essence and energy. Only Tohma's hands on his hips kept him from collapsing onto the bed as he gasped for breath.

Tohma felt the climax, as muscles again tightened around his shaft, this time pulsating with the same pumping rhythm of Sakano's seed spilling onto the bed. This drove him to his own orgasm, as he tensed up, and his own seed spilled deep within his willing partner. As he spent the last of himself, he released his hold on Sakano's hips and the two dropped to the bed, one atop the other.

Panted breaths were heaving both men's chests as they rode out the remains of their orgasms. Tohma, being the more experienced of the two, was able to recover more quickly. Once he was able to focus on where he was and what had happened, he felt sick. He didn't know if it was the sake or the fact that he had just had great sex with his producer/employee, but he didn't like the feeling. He pushed himself up from the bed, and reached down and grabbed his slacks, pulling them to his waist and refastening them.

He smacked Sakano on the bare ass and told, "Get up. They should be here any minute to get us."

The fantasy was over. He got his dream, or was it now a nightmare. Either way, the deed was done and he was back to the reality of their plight. Slowly rising up, Sakano found his lowered garments and situated them back in their proper location on his body. He crawled off the bed and felt something warm run down the back of his leg. That was not something he figured on in the dream- Tohma's load was trickling out his abused ass. He squirmed at the feeling, pushing his boxers in to try and plug up the leaking anal entrance. He winced as it made its way to his socks.

Tohma noticed the look on Sakano's face and knew what was happening. He got a modicum of satisfaction that now Sakano was uncomfortable in his clothing, just like Tohma has been earlier in the car.

The two men stood there, looking at each other silently. Tohma sported a smarthy grin and Sakano a look of distaste for something unpleasant. Their current situation lasted only a minute or so more, when there was a knock on the utility shack door. "Police, is anyone in there?"

Both men jumped at the sudden interruption, but welcomed it nonetheless. Before Tohma reached for the door, he looked at the other man. He didn't want what happened here tonight to ever be spoken of again, and whispered the same to Sakano. After getting a nod of agreement, Tohma opened the door. The officer stepped inside, and saw the partially clothed executive and the local celebrity. He bowed slightly. "Sakano-san, is everything ok?"

Sakano smiled. "Yes, thank you. We were just trying to keep warm and tried to dry a bit while we waited."

The officer accepted this explanation. He waited as both fully dressed, and escorted the men to the police cruiser several yards away. The rain was coming down heavy again, and although they had hated being wet before, welcomed the chance for some of their recent activities to be washed away by nature.

Once they got into the car, they were handed towels to start drying off, and the police officer drove out of the park.

Ten minutes later, they pulled into Sakano's driveway. The grateful passengers, exited the car, after earnestly thanking the man for his assistance. Making their way to the house, Tohma noticed Sakano's car sitting in the driveway. He stared at the vehicle. They had agreed to carpool this one night because both had worked late, and Sakano didn't want to miss the poker game by having a company car drive him home, just so he could get his own car and drive back. Tohma smiled and looked at Sakano. He shook his head and turned to face its owner. "Next time, you drive yourself!"

With that, both men broke out in laughter and heading inside.


End file.
